


A New Adventure

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost Adventures Crew goes to yet another old, abandoned hospital for their next lockdown. Will it be their scariest yet? Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Adventure

My name is Zak Bagans. I never believed in ghosts, until I came face-to-face with one. So, I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video. With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend the entire night locked down, from dusk until dawn. Raw… extreme… These are our Ghost Adventures.

We see a large brick building, very tall, very old. It’s obviously abandoned, and has been a very long time. On closer inspection, fire damage is all over the inside of the building; this is the reason it’s been abandoned so long. Ivy grows along the outside of the building. Parts of the roof have caved in; walls have collapsed. This place is beyond a shell of its former self. It’s all but condemned.  
Despite all this, standing in front of the main doors is the Ghost Adventures Crew, preparing for a lockdown.


End file.
